epic_rap_battles_of_weegeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Roleplayer Royale/@comment-10976653-20150505215354
Here's a gangsta version of it: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEEPEDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EPICSIMONE!!! VS PICKLEODEON!! BEGIN! EpicSIMONE: Letz start dis battle up in dis biatch, here we go. Cuz I know yo ass is not a god damn thang but a rip-off hoe. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I been up in dis RP game longer than you think. I mean all you do is jam a Pickle up in tha ass of Hypneegee. I be gonna brang yo' Armageddon, gee, you straight-up need ta brang up yo' game. Becuase I be bout ta smoke dis Pickle up. Yo, signed, ITA! Pickleodeon: Yo ass is one ta rap bout shitty Roleplays. Hell, every last muthafuckin thang I've peeped you up in is just straight-up gay fo' realz. Never have I peeped a Italian be such a gangbangin' finger-lickin' disgrace ta Mario. And I know yo ass is just some noob wannabe Weegee Clone. I be gonna smack a Shmick named Simone, n' he'll never forget. That da perved-out muthafucka sucks at roleplayin mo' than JARECK! Angryfaicgee: Shut tha fuck up Pick, you amount ta nothing. And yo' bout ta be burnt by dis RP'in mackdaddy! Yo ass two be thinkin yo' tha dopest yo, but yo ass is both just a Copy X Yo ass two is only known fo' Marmites, peep tha resemblance? I be a hell core comin at you harder than Dr. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Cid! And when I be done all yo big-ass booty is ghon peep is tha color RED! Weegee Clone 7734: SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND FACE THE FACE OF WC! FOR YOUR LACK OF TALENT HAS MADE ME MORE PISSED THAN RAGEGEE! I be tha dopest Roleplayer, leavin you wit Aneurysmz of stupidity. Installation 00 biiiatch, you can't fuck wit mah dirty ass. Hell, even Felix tha Cat could beat you up in RP. This is over, mah thang is over you see. Never mess wit tha legit RP mackdaddy! Sick Gabe: Did yo dirty ass seriously just say you was tha dopest at Roleplay? When up in realitizzle yo' shiznit is mo' confusin than mah Chrisatanic religious ways! I be tha god of Roleplaying, n' I've been Observin yo' raps. Hell yo' shiznit is even mo' annyin than tha AMFAz crap. I be tha One-Winged Angel, n' rula of Ragnarok. Then I be bout ta summon TribeTwelve n' make Gabgee rip yo' faces off! Hell, I be tha lil hustla of Hojo, n' I be tha maker of tha Jacksepticeye Wiki. And now I can say you gonna be finished like tha MCP! Finn: MCP, biatch? Well here is Finn, tha homeboy of Anna! And I be gonna strike you wit mah frozen bust a nut on mo' than Elsa! Don't mess wit dis warrior, or I be bout ta summon mah dawg ta rap it off! All of yo ass is pathetic at yo' lame thangs! Throw you like I did ta Algol, you not a god damn thang but pathetic ants. And just like I did ta EgoGee I be bout ta make you wet yo' pants. None can compare ta mah Roleplayin game. I even give Hiddenlich tha mothafuckin chills! Hiddenlich: I be sorry as a muthafucka Finn... but I be gonna ban you fo' dis shit.... Da god of Roleplayin has came ta show up you wannabes Yo ass cannot bust a nut on me, I be bout ta drive you ta yo' defeat. I be tha dark masta of suspense, I be bout ta make you have tha chills. And if dat don't work then itz time fo' some Hindaz n' Drills. I be tha Sith Lord of Destiny, comin from tha Dead Pool of Marmites. And then when I be done I be bout ta end you like Dusk Dawnz Part 95! WHO WON! WHOS NEXT! YOU! DECIDE! EPIC! RAP! BATTLES! OOOOOOOOOOOF WEEGEEPEDIA!